it's a messed up world
by purpleushi
Summary: I'm bad at titles and summarys! Yaoi pairings... a lot. that's basically all i can say. oh, and mokuba gets kidnapped cliche, ne?. setoXmalik, joeyXduke. R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: don 't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in fanfic- it'd be the actual show!

Chapter One

"Hi Seto,"

Kaiba turned to see a silver haired Egyptian standing behind him.

"What do you want now, Malik?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mixer with me on Friday night."

"What?"

"I thought you liked me," Malik pouted, cocking his head to one side.

"Do you really want the whole school knowing that you're gay?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Are you embarrassed?" Malik looked up at him with fake innocence.

"What? No…"

"What is it then?" Malik asked, putting his hands on Seto's hips. Seto wriggled to get free but Malik's grip was strong.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you like someone else?" Malik asked, stepping backwards.

"Er-"

"Who is it?"

"No one!"

"I know you're lying Seto Kaiba! Who is it? Joey? Yami?"

"Malik, please don't kill me, I'm in love with Marik"

Malik's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it!" Malik stormed out, slamming the door so hard that the glass threatened to shatter.

"That was great, big brother." Mokuba said sarcastically. "You're really sensitive."

"It's not my fault his yami's hotter than he is!" Kaiba pouted.

* * *

The next day Kaiba got dressed for school. He was fumbling through the drawer for his watch when he saw the bracelet Malik had given him. The blue stones glared around the initials MI&SK. He closed the drawer and and got in the limo to drive to Domino High.

He got out of the car and looked for Malik. He saw the Egyptian sitting on the lap of Joey Wheeler. Seto looked down and walked quickly into the school. Marik was waiting for him at his locker.

"So, you finally dumped my hikari." He said, leaning against the wall.

Seto shut the locker door and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Marik rested his chin on Kaiba's shoulder, nibbling on his earlobe. Pushing him away, Seto entered the classroom. He sat down in the corner seat, behind Mai Valentine. Yugi, Duke and Bakura came in, followed by Malik and Joey. Kaiba stared intently at the book he was reading. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. He wrote a note and folded the paper. He threw it to Malik. Malik reached down and picked it up.

_MI Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I hope you forgive me._

_Anyway, Marik comes on a little strong. If you want to date Joey,_

_fine with me. I just wanted to say I love you,_

_SK_

Malik read the note and wrote his answer.

_SK Of course I forgive you, my little baka. See you later._

_MI_

_P.S. Joey is going out with Duke Devlin. We were just trying_

_to make you jealous. _

Kaiba met Malik after class. He put his arms around the boy and bent his head.

"Are you still free for that mixer on Friday?"

"Of course," Malik said. Their lips met. Not caring who saw, they kissed passionately.

* * *

A/N: so, first chappie's up! How'd ya like it? Review please! 


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. DUH!**

Chapter Two 

Friday night came quickly. Malik stood in front of his mirror in the apartment he shared with Joey and Yugi. Joey came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower. Malik donned a blue tank top and a pair of black dress pants.

"Do you like?" He asked Joey.

"Do ya have any tighter pants?" Joey asked.

"Um yeah, wait a sec." He changed pants. Joey looked at him longingly.

"Wheeler, are you staring at my ass?"

"What? No…" He lied, pulling a pink striped polo over his head. Yugi came out of his room wearing his usual black sleeveless shirt and blue pants.

"So, who are you two going with to the mixer?"

"Duke." Joey said.

"Kaiba." Malik said.

"Who are you going with?" Joey asked.

"Um, Bakura." Yugi said, blushing.

Joey was taken aback: since when was Yugi gay? Obviously he and the Pharaoh were more than just friends, but Bakura? He shrugged.

"Let's go.",

Malik got on his big red motorcycle as Yugi and Joey got on Joey's blue one. They got to the school at seven thirty. Joey and Yugi immediately found Duke and Bakura. Kaiba's limo pulled up. The tall brunet got out, greeted by a mob of desperate girls. He held up his hand, catching Malik's eye. The Egyptian walked over, wrapping his arm around Seto. They kissed briefly before leaving the crowd dumbfounded.

'I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollypop, Go 'head girl, don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot'

The music blared. Kaiba and Marik started grinding. Kaiba put his hands on Marik's hips trying to conceal moans as the other boy's body moved across his. The song ended. The next song was slower. 'Take my photo off the wall If it just won't sing for you 'Cause all that's left has gone away, And there's nothing there for you to prove. Oh, look what you've done, You've made a fool of everyone'

Kaiba looked at Malik, who nodded. He put his hands on Malik's shoulders, who put his hands on Kaiba's hips. Malik's head rested on Kaiba's chest, him being six or so inches shorter. Seto closed the gap between their faces, kissing Malik gently on the lips. Malik moaned into the embrace. Half the people in the room were staring with expressions of awe or disgust. Dakue and Joey were dancing closely, occasionally looking over at Kaiba and Malik. Yugi and Bakura were sitting next to the wall. Yugi had decided not to let the whole world know that he was gay. Bakura whole-heartedly agreed, he still liked to have girls flirting with him.

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha. Don't cha. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?…' Kaiba sat down, pulling malik onto his lap. Joey and Duke sat down with them.

"So Malik, I guess you're going home with Seto-kun." Joey said.

Kaiba glared at him, nodding to Malik.

"Guess so." Malik said.

"Well, I guess Yugi has the apartment to himself, unless he brings Bakura home."

Malik giggled.

"Come on guys! It's the cotton-eyed-joe!" Yugi exclaimed, running past them pulling Bakura. Joey, Duke and Malik stood up. Duke started dancing. Joey tried to follow but ended up bumping into Duke and falling down. Malik laughed so much he fell back onto Kaiba's lap. Yugi came back to sit with them.

"Hey guys, did you know that the cotton-eyed-joe works to The Hamster Dance?"

Malik laughed harder, causing Kaiba to put his arms around him to keep him on the chair.

At that moment, Téa Gardner and some of her friends came up to them.

"I can't believe it Kaiba! How could you?" One of them cried, collapsing on the floor.

"How could I what?" Kaiba asked.

"You're a freakin' fag!" Téa screamed.

"So?" Malik asked.

"It's disgusting! Yugi, get away from these creeps."

Yugi stared at her coldly. Bakura came up and put his arms around Yugi.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Téa shrieked.

"Get away from us, bitch." Joey said, icily.

Téa turned and ran.

* * *

When the dance ended, the three pairs split up and went their separate ways. Malik leant his motorcycle to Bakura and Yugi since he would be going home in Kaiba's limo. Inside the limo, Malik reached up to Kaiba's face. He pushed the other boy's dark hair out of his ice blue eyes and gently kissed his lips. Kaiba deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance. Malik climbed on top of Kaiba, straddling him. The driver grinned at the two and rolled up the dividing window.

* * *

A/N: end of chapter. PLEASE review! I only got two reviews on the last chapter... Five more and I update!  
Ally

I am a yami!


End file.
